


Wasting your emotions

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not too slow, Sex, just all the good stuff, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: Ever since Amaimon came to Assiah things just haven’t been the same between him and Samael, however as Amaimon starts going to True Cross Acadamy the ice between them begins to thaw enough for Samael to ask Amaimon out for lunch, however a misunderstanding follows that might split the two up for good.





	Wasting your emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A completely new fic yay!  
> Sorry the chapter is short, I didn’t want to get to the good stuff right away~

Chapter 1: Isn’t it early

Amaimon sat in class, consumed by boredom, his tail twitching under his shirt as he itched to move, to run, to do something other than sit still for hours on end. He ground his teeth down against a blue raspberry lollipop, clicking his nails against the desk, eyes flickering to the clock every now and then wishing he had his brother's power to speed up time. In his bored distraction his phone buzzed in his lap, making him flinch in surprise, his desk scooting across the linoleum floor just enough to make a small, yet annoying noise. A girl from the desk over looked at him, elbowed her friend and the both of them giggled at his surprise. His teeth snapped through the sucker in his mouth.

He looked down, unlocking his phone and opening his messages. 

Sam [What do you want for dinner?]

He rolled his eyes [Aren't you the principle? Shouldn’t you know not to text in class?]

Sam [You're the last person I’d expect to scold me.]  
[Answer the question.]

He sighed, typing quickly [Food.]

Sam [Wow, thanks.] 

[Why do you care?] 

Sam [I want to go to a restaurant and everyone knows it's more fun to go with someone, besides it’s Friday.] 

His brow furrowed [What does the day of the week have to do with it.]

Sam [Humans usually go out to eat on Fridays.]

[Humans are stupid you can eat any time you want, why only on Fridays.]  
[I see humans eat every day of the week here.]

Sam [That's not what it means.]  
[Whatever.]  
[Want to get food with me or not?]

Amaimon thought it over for a second, looking up to make it appear that he was paying attention. [Fine.]

 

Samael looked up from his desk, his face red, his free hand tightening against his jacket. His heart beat fast as he looked down at his phone. He knew he shouldn’t be this excited, he hadn’t actually asked Amaimon on a date, and the earth king hadn’t actually agreed to go on one with him, but still. He was going to take Amaimon to a restaurant and buy him dinner and it would be just the two of them all evening and that was pretty close. Amaimon just didn’t know it. Yet. 

He sat his phone down, placing his face in his hands and trying to calm down. He was getting much to excited over this, over something Amaimon had begrudging agreed too. Nonetheless the rest of the school day dragged on and as much as he would have liked to have sped up time he knew such manipulations caused more trouble than they were worth, at least in general.

Finally the last bell of the day rang and Amaimon came striding into his office as usually, flopping down on his couch and playing games on the phone Samael had bought for him. 

“How was class?" Samael asked, standing from his desk and leaning over Amaimon to see what game he was playing. 

Amaimon looked up at him and wrinkled his nose in annoyance, turning off his phone. He wasn’t fond of snooping. "Horrid, as usual." 

"Hm? Let’s not stick around any longer then."

Amaimon sat up and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Let’s go out, to the restaurant."

"But it's not even dinner time yet."

Samael chuckled softly "Didn’t you say earlier that you could eat whenever you want, let’s eat now."

Amaimon stood shrugging "Alright then, where are we going?"

"There's a nice Mexican place not far from here." He hummed walking to the door and looking back at Amaimon, waving his hand for the earth king to follow. 

"Why would we go to a Mexican restaurant down the street if you can just take me to Mexico? You know, where real Mexican food is."

Samael rolled rolled his eyes "I’ve got a running tab at this one and besides I want to take the limo."

"Just saying you're the one who wants me to explore Assiah more."

"Tell you what." The time king bargained, grinning as Amaimon finally followed his out of his office and down the hall "We can go to Mexico next week." Amaimon nodded, shoving his hands into his pocket. Samael smiled at the prospect of having more one on one time with the younger. 

They got to Samael's limo and the older demon opened the door, bowing deeply, making Amaimon snicker slightly at the over done act. It’d been a while since Samael acted silly around him, he wondered why he was doing so now. He’d missed it of course, Samael hadn’t joked around with him since before he left for Assiah and it was Amaimon's opinion that the humans had took the joy from him and made him as boring as their eldest sibling. Seeing him hop in the car behind him though made him a touch hopeful that their relationship could start to thaw and they could be friends again. 

“Drink?” Samael hummed, leaning over to the limo's icebox and fishing out some gin as well some ice cubes for his glass, he shook the container at Amaimon. 

The earth king eyed it and reached out for a glass "Drinking this early in the afternoon?" He grumbled, despite waiting to have his own glass filled, which Samael did as soon as he had finished preparing his own. 

The elder clicked his tongue "I didn’t expect you to be so concerned about such things, besides it's after noon, it's fine."

"I’ve noticed you don’t really care what time it is, if I’m being honest." Amaimon chuckled, meaning it as a light, teasing statement as he sipped at his drink. However, it seemed Samael didn’t take it as such, crossing his legs and looking out the window. 

"My drinking habits are none of your business." 

The younger demon was a bit stunned at how bluntly he had put the statement "Hey I didn’t mean it like that..." he defended lightly, surprised to find that he had hit a tender spot...he just hadn’t known...

He didn’t know much about Samael, not anymore anyways. He was different than how he used to be and while Amaimon had hoped they could get along as well as he used to those hopes fell flat upon discovering that Samael didn’t want much to do with him anymore. He figured that was one of the reasons why he had left Gehenna. Samael must have gotten tired of raising him and when ha had come to Assiah he had figured it best to simply leave him behind. 

Amaimon's ears lowered. "Sorry." He mumbled, feeling tense now he took a longer drink. Samael did the same and they both looked out the window for a long time. 

Finally they arrived at their destination and the earth king breathed a sigh of relief as they both stepped out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is is, hope i did the texting right, I’ve never done it in a fic before  
> Sorry if there were any mistakes, I was too busy to proof read because I’m posting between class whoops  
> Comment and kudo ~  
> It makes me so happy


End file.
